The compound N-{3-[5-(2-Amino-4-pyrimidinyl)-2-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-2-fluorophenyl}-2,6-difluorobenzenesulfonamide and a genus of compounds encompassing that compound have been found to be active inhibitors of particular kinases, particularly the B-Raf kinase. Such usefulness is disclosed in, for instance, international patent publication WO2009/137391. The WO'391 publication specifically discloses N-{3-[5-(2-Amino-4-pyrimidinyl)-2-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-2-fluorophenyl}-2,6-difluorobenzenesulfonamide compound, crystalline forms thereof, and salts thereof.
It is desired to provide additional forms of N-{3-[5-(2-Amino-4-pyrimidinyl)-2-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-2-fluorophenyl}-2,6-difluorobenzenesulfonamide having properties suitable for use in pharmaceutical formulations.